Leper Zombie
|-|Original= About Leper Zombies are rather weak enemies that appear in Town, Castle, Dead Marsh, Forbidden Valley, Gloomy Mountains, Unfortunate Abbey and Graveyard. Leper Zombies are rotting corpses wearing torn rags with missing portions of their bodies which slowly shamble towards the player and will throw any tool they hold at the player. Subsequently, they rip out their own flesh and throw it at their target; it will cause less damage than the tool they initially hold, in fact flesh can be thrown endlessly. Also, if the player gets too close, they will try to punch him/her. Like for many other monsters, the Stake Gun is most of the times a good choice against Leper zombies: a single stake is enough to kill them. They can be hard to spot sometimes, as they like to hide on ledges and roofs of Town's or Castle's walls. Trivia/Theories *They may be based off of human's fear of undead. *They may also be based off fear of the supernatural things and the various diseases, namely plague and leprosy which can be seen in the Town level by the white Xs on doors, which was used to mark people who had the plague during the Dark Age. *The tools that they hold are hatchets, torches, sickles, knives and hammers. *The rarest variation is a leper with intact hands, feet and also the head. *They may be closely based off the zombies from the original Quake game as they will lob chunks of body parts which they rip from their own bodies. Zombies in Quake would do the same thing. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Leper Zombies are rather weak enemies that appear in Town, Asylum and Graveyard. Leper Zombies are rotting corpses wearing torn rags with missing portions of their bodies which slowly shamble towards the player and will throw any tool they hold at the player. Subsequently, they rip out their own flesh and throw it at their target; it will cause less damage than the tool they initially hold, in fact flesh can be thrown endlessly. Also, if the player gets too close, they will try to punch him/her. Unlike original version, they are much more faster and the weapons which they throw are more likely to hit the player. Also upon death by dismemberment, they drop up to 4 heads which act like a foot mines. These heads can be blown up when another Leper throws his weapon at the player or the player uses granade and the explosion can kill very easily, especially when there are more than one head on the ground. Like for many other monsters, the Stake Gun is most of the times a good choice against Leper zombies: a single stake is enough to kill them. Trivia/Theories *They may be based off of human's fear of undead. *They may also be based off fear of the supernatural things and the various diseases, namely plague and leprosy which can be seen in the Town level by the white Xs on doors, which was used to mark people who had the plague during the Dark Age. *The tools that they hold are hatchets, torches, sickles, knives and hammers. *They may be closely based off the zombies from the original Quake game as they will lob chunks of body parts which they rip from their own bodies. Zombies in Quake would do the same thing. Gallery Leper Zombie in Town (HD).PNG|Leper Zombie in Town in Hell & Damntation. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters